1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the art of trash handling.
Trash is collected in cities and collecting facilities with trash collection vehicles and is transported to a dump site or incineration facility. If the dump site or incineration facility is situated at a great distance from the collection area, the collection vehicles must travel great distances. This is uneconomical, because the trash collection vehicles, with their special apparatus for receiving the trash, are expensive, and have, relative to their price, a limited transport capacity. Accordingly, it is desirable to load trash from trash trucks into silos at a collection area and then move loaded silos from the collection area to a disposal facility such as a dump site or incinerator.
2. Prior Art
French Pat. No. 2 074 727 discloses a loading system with trash silos having a silo set-up surface and a parallel trash truck travel surface. In such a system the trash silos have slightly conical walls, and at one end, have a cover that pivots about a vertical axis for loading and emptying. With the cover open, the silos are placed horizontally against a discharge opening of a trash collection shaft. The trash is then conveyed out of the shaft into the silo by means of a horizontally traveling compactor at the lower end of the shaft. This system is relatively complicated in construction. The open collecting shafts lead to annoying noise, so that this system can cause noise pollution in collection centers. In addition, it does not operate with optimal economic efficiency.
Other loading systems having trash silos are disclosed in DE-A No. 2 905 865, French Pat. No. 2 118 397, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,506 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,883.